nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Ranks
Basic Ranks These are the ranks that upon joining, most members would be assigned. Advanced ranks usually have to be earned, apart from if a Kage uses their judgement on the matter. Academy Student * The academy is where would-be ninja start; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught basic ninja skills, such as martial arts, techniques, physical fitness and the way of the ninja. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken, is commonly taught. Elementary ninja techniques, though they vary from village to village, are also taught. Upon graduating, students receive a special band of fabric with a metal bar bearing the symbol of their village, which is commonly referred to as a "forehead protector" or hitai-ate, although it can be worn in different ways. Some villages also have an additional test given by the Jōnin sensei of each three-man squad to see if they are truly ready to graduate, such as Kakashi Hatake's bell test, which determines whether the squad can work as a team. To ensure that only truly qualified ninja are promoted, only three Genin teams are allowed to pass. The test for determining which three teams may become Genin are administered by each team's respective Jōnin commander, and vary depending on the Jōnin. What is required for graduation varies from academy to academy. In Konoha for example, the graduation exam is composed of some sort of written test, as well as demonstration of basic techniques. Genin * Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jōnin level sensei often accompanies them. Genin are put in four-man cells, consisting of three Genin and a Jōnin captain, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the Genin, so that there will remain a balance between the teams. Chūnin * Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them function as teachers and others, serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C or B-rank missions.To become a Chūnin, a Genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chūnin Exams," with his or her team. It can be assumed that a Genin does not necessarily have to take the exam with his or her teammates.The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the ninja philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council that decides who becomes a Chūnin and who does not. While the winners are able to proceed to fight the next opponent, aptitude, rather than winning, is evaluated to determine whether a candidate is promoted, This way, anybody who makes it to the third stage of the Exams has a chance to become Chūnin. However, it is also possible for none of the candidates to become Chūnin if the judges believe that they do not have appropriate qualifications. Preliminaries may also be held if too many ninja teams reach the end; in the Chūnin exam arc, seven teams, an unusually high number, completed the second phase of the test. The losers in this extra round cannot participate in the final tournament and thus cannot be considered for promotion to Chūnin. Upon reaching Chūnin level, ninja can wear an identifying tactical vest that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not required; instead, some look for more elaborate clothing like capes or robes. Jōnin * Jōnin are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Genin. Most Jōnin are able to use at least two types of elemental jutsu. Advanced Ranks These Shinobi ranks are of a more advanced stage, and will not usually be given to a member on joining. They must be earned through the RP. ANBU * The ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Unique for most characters in Naruto, all ANBU carry Ninjatō, which are usually strapped to their backs, and they all know the layout of the human body in detail. By using Temporary Paralysis Technique, ANBU members can paralyze an opponent, leaving them open for attack. With Time Reversal Technique, an ANBU can put someone in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. ANBU is an organization that serves under the direct command of their Kage. ANBU Obtainment * ANBU black ops. is a group within most villages consisting of hand picked specialists. A ninja of any rank can be chosen to join the ANBU if they show a great amount of promise and dedication. One does not get this rank by asking for it. It is given to a ninja chosen by the Kage and Head ANBU of their village. You can be picked to be ANBU at any rank or age. Once chosen this does advance your rank into the ANBU/Sage points bracket and allow you to earn a maximum of 20 points each week. Once you join the Anbu you will be trained in the ANBU system (may be different per village). At a certain point you training will shift to be in a special field of your choice. This point is determined by your ANBU leader. ** Can only be chosen to recieve rank ** Can be given at any rank (Though normally not till higher rank) ** Moves you to ANBU/Sage rank. Sage * A Sage is a person who is able to utilise Senjutsu, or sage arts. They also must be a master of the Sage Mode transformation. This means being able to balance their body with their own chakra and Natural energy to achieve a mode beyond normal chakra. They also must have a contract with a specific animal sage to become a Sage. Doing this will allow them to reach a sage mode corresponding to the animal they are contracted to as well as be able to learn senjutsu jutsu. Sage Obtainment * Typically only Jōnin will be able to make these contracts as most animal sage's will require you prove your worth to them in very extreme ways. However, this can be achieve through any rank if given the okay. (to start work towards a Sage mode you must speak to the Kage of your village about it, and it will be discussed in a Kage meeting before you are allowed to work towards it.) ** Must be okayed by the Kage meeting before you can start trying to become a sage. ** Can be possible at any rank. ** Mainly will be given to people of Jōnin rank. ** Must have a contract with an animal sage. ** Must master Sage mode and two senjutsu arts. ** Can only be a Sage of one animal. ** Cannot be changed once made. ** Moves you to the ANBU/Sage rank. Sannin * A Sannin is a title given to a person of legendary status. Typically these people will be seen for their skill and taken under by the Kage by around Jōnin rank and then trained with much harder methods than a typical team. These ninja will be made to have legendary skills and be strong enough to take on a Kage in a one on one full on fight. Ninja of this rank are hailed as the greatest ninja of their time. Hand picked by the Kage himself and trained by him as well their abilities should reflect the same. Sannin Obtainment * Must be hand picked by the Kage of your village. * Must first be trained to a point where the Kage will formally announce you as Sannin. * Once a Sannin you will always be one. * S-Rank status in all bingo books. * Moves you to Kage/Sannin Rank. Kage * Those who have achieved the title of Kage are the leaders of the Hidden Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. There may be exceptions, however; for example, a ninja may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Kage, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a more youthful ninja. A Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active. Their elite status is also attributed to the tendency for most Kage to have family members who were previous Kage, or be personally taught by a former Kage or student of a former Kage. The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society. Kage Obtainment * A Kage is the leader of a shinobi village. They are often considered the strongest or wisest of the ninja within the village. They end up having to file a majority of the paperwork and hand out all the missions the village receives. On top of this they find time to keep their skills honed and be at top form at any time. As a Kage they take the name of Shadow and respectively become the Shadow of their village. Once named a Kage the person keeps this title till the day they die. Normally they are named Kage by the Kage before them. A Kage may retire at any time. A Kage can also resume their Kageship if the successor they named dies before them and there is no other Kage named. ** Only one active Kage per village. ** Kage must be named by either their predecessor or the Kage council in a meeting. ** Must be of Jōnin or higher rank to be considered. ** Moves you to the Kage/Sannin Rank.